


霸道公肥和他的小娇妻

by Huai



Category: 0.0 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huai/pseuds/Huai
Summary: 导师偏心，闺蜜背叛，走投无路之下，日猫猫娘嫁给了公肥。他叫她小可爱,教会她打战场,送她阿泽玛玫瑰，将她宠成这个世界上最幸福的人。却只有一个条件:“不要离开我。”某天，尘封密岩猫娘被人嘲讽，“听说你家肥肥是个残废?”他化身战神风度翩翩的出现,让笑话她的人啪啪打脸...邮我1000w查看全文，1V1高甜，你想看虐的也可以，贵有贵的道理。





	霸道公肥和他的小娇妻

导师偏心，闺蜜背叛，走投无路之下，日猫猫娘嫁给了公肥。他叫她小可爱,教会她打战场,送她阿泽玛玫瑰，将她宠成这个世界上最幸福的人。却只有一个条件:“不要离开我。”某天，尘封密岩猫娘被人嘲讽，“听说你家肥肥是个残废?”他化身战神风度翩翩的出现,让笑话她的人啪啪打脸...邮我1000w查看全文，1V1高甜，你想看虐的也可以，贵有贵的道理。


End file.
